Benditos fósforos
by Samura G
Summary: One-Shot! Kagome harta de disculparse con InuYasha sin resultado idea un plan. Si resulta, tal vez no solo gane su perdón, si no también un muy bien merecido descanso en su época. [Fic participe en la actividad "Elementos" del foro: La aldea Sengoku]


**Los personajes de InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen.**

 **Éste fic participa en el reto "Elementos" de La Aldea Sengoku.**

 **Link al foro- /** **forum/La-aldea-Sengoku/160640/**

* * *

InuYasha resopló una vez más, malhumorado.

Él y Kagome habían quedado solos dentro de una cueva mientras afuera se desataba el diluvio del siglo. Estaban empapados hasta las orejas, y por si fuera poco, todas las ramas que habían logrado juntar para hacer una fogata estaban húmedas.

Volvió a resoplar. ¿Por qué esa chiquilla no le podía hacer caso una vez en la vida? Por su culpa estaban como estaban. La muy tonta se quedó horas tirada en el césped _"admirando la naturaleza"_ según ella, sin importar cuantas veces le pidió _amablemente_ que buscaran refugio porque estaba por llover.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban, temblando de frío mientras él intentaba –por centésima ocasión- que los malditos palos crearan la fricción suficiente para hacer fuego. Todo esto ignorando olímpicamente a la azabache a su lado que se seguía disculpando mientras se abrigaba más con su haori.

¡Feh! Que una cosa es que esté molesto con la mujer desobediente, pero no iba a permitir que se resfriara.

Mientras, Kagome seguía intentando hacer que el Hanyou la perdonara. ¡Pero es que no había sido su culpa! Un momento el cielo estaba hermoso, azul y despejado, y en un parpadeo aparecieron nubes de sabrá Dios dónde y empezó una tormenta magistral.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada, se hallaba en la espalda de InuYasha atravesando todo el bosque en busca de refugio.

Se abrazó más a la prenda de rata de fuego.

No se le ocurría que más hacer para que el Hanyou la perdone. Las disculpas no estaban funcionando, y eso que puso sus ojos de cachorrito. Lo cual solo indicaba que estaba muy, _muy_ molesto.

Suspiró mientras veía a InuYasha resoplar una vez más sin conseguir encender la fogata. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo y cada vez hacía más frío.

Se acercó a él para intentar ayudarlo después de sacar algo de su mochila.

En cuanto InuYasha la sintió acercarse, le dio la espalda abandonando los palitos.

En ése momento a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

— InuYasha.

…

— InuYasha…

Silencio.

— Bien. Sé que estas molesto, pero ¿es ése motivo para que nos mates de frío?

— Feh, tonta.

Bien, había conseguido que le hablara.

— ¿Qué no ves que las ramas están aún algo húmedas?

En efecto, las ramas estaban húmedas. No mucho, ya que habían pasado varias horas desde que el Hanyou las encontró, pero si lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera crear la fricción necesaria.

— Déjame intentarlo.

El Hanyou la observó con burla.

— ¿Crees que tú podrás hacer algo? — comentó mientras le pasaba las ramitas, haciendo énfasis en "tú".

— Tú solo calla y observa. Si lo logro, tendrás que perdonarme. — dijo Kagome despreocupada.

— Feh, de acuerdo. Sí logras encender la fogata…

— Y… — lo interrumpió — me dejarás volver a mi época por una semana sin que vayas a buscarme.

InuYasha se quedó quieto observando el brillo de determinación en los ojos de la azabache. Parecía muy segura de sí misma, pero no había forma de hacer encender la fogata con ésos palos.

— Bien. Inténtalo.

Kagome tomó las ramitas y le dio la espalda.

— No pierdas el tiempo, es inú…

Pero se quedó callado observando la luz que de repente iluminó la cueva. Kagome lo observa a con diversión a un lado de la recién encendida fogata.

— ¿Decías?

— Pe-pero… ¿cómo?

La azabache le sacó la lengua juguetona mientras se sentaba junto al fuego intentado entrar en calor.

— Al parecer, InuYasha, no eres tan hábil como crees.

El Hanyou se sentó enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados. Kagome aprovecho que no la veía para guardar los fósforos que había sacado de nuevo en su mochila.

Benditos inventos del siglo XXI, le habían conseguido una semana enterita en su época y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

 **¡Ta-da!**

 **Bueno, el fósforo no es un invento del siglo XXI. Existe en China desde el siglo X (901-1000) pero eran solo de azufre, sin fósforo en ellos, y la época del Sengoku va de 1467 a 1568. El fósforo como tal, al parecer se creo en 1680. Así que para motivos del Fic, finjamos que en Japón no había nada ni remotamente parecido :3**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **¿Review plz?**


End file.
